Supergirl's Crush
by TigerPen
Summary: It's a known fact that Supergirl has a major crush on the Former Boy Wonder/Current Man Wonder, Dick Grayson, aka, Nightwing. While visiting her friend and crush, A opportunity finally sparks for lucky Kryprtonian. First Fanfic! Hope you like! Nightwing/Supergirl Rated M for Sexual Content. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic here. (Yes, it's smut! XD) **

**Disclaimer: All Characters present in this story goes to their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producer of any media franchise. No Copyright infringement is intended.**

**Note: Nightwing is 21 here. Supergirl is 18. **

* * *

><p>Nightwing had arrived at his home, getting off from a tough day of patrolling. What he didn't expect was a visitor waiting for him. It was none other than Supergirl. They were great friends, though he knew she had a crush on him. A big one at that. She was so bold she even once kissed him in front of Starfire. She would then grin at the sight of seeing him. Nightwing himself was rather surprised.<p>

"Hey there!" He said in a friendly tone.

"Hey yourself!" She said in an excited tone. Like she was waiting for him.

"What're you doing here?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

Supergirl looked up and put a finger to her chin before replying " I was missing you. You are aware I have a crush on you too, right?"

Nightwing looked up with a smile. "Yeah, I do. You already told me, remember?"

Supergirl replied with "Yes. I do remember. Was making sure you didn't forget."

Supergirl would then watch Nightwing sit down and take a moment to relax. She just loved the way he looked! Was like someone chiseled him from heaven and put on on his earth. He was good looking, ripped, was nice, and had all the skills in which rivals Batman himself! Who wouldn't want to have him as their boyfriend? Just thinking about him made her horny. She just wanted him! She was tired of dreaming and imagining about it! There was was, perfect for the taking!

Supergirl would then speak with a devious smirk. "Hey Nightwing...you know...I'm in a mood for something."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? What kind of mood are you in?"

"Oh...you'll know soon enough." Supergirl spoke, keeping that smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Supergirl would them float towards Nightwing, pressing a passionate and lustful kiss to Nightwing, who then accepted the kiss. She was careful with her strength. The kiss lasted for a minute before things began heating up. This was a moment Kara had always wanted to do. Her hand would slowly fall into the insides of his pants. Her hands would search for his member, in which was already Rock hard.

"I've been waiting for this day." She said as she slowly slid down the pants of the vigilante.

She would them see his member...a nice 9 inches and great girth. She was impressed. She was definitely going to have some fun. She would then open her mouth and take his member in and started giving him a blowjob. Nightwing was feeling ecstatic! Supergirl certainly knew what she was doing. She would bob her head and he would slowly thrust. Supergirl's saliva covered Nightwing's member.

As she continued sucking him off, he grabbed her head and began pushing down on his member more! His member would reach the end of her throat. But Supergirl continued. It was no problem for her. She would put a hand within her own panties and began pleasuring herself. Both Nightwing and Supergirl moaned in unison as she pleasured herself and gave Nightwing the blowjob of his life.

It wasn't before long he felt like he was going to climax. He would thrust into her throat and unleash his seed, in which would enter her mouth. She would proceed to swallow his seed and grinned. She knew what came next was the time she always wanted.

She got up and sat on the couch, removing her skirt and panties and opened her legs. They were and open invitation for her crush. He would smile at the invitation and gladly take it. He would position his member over her, slowly and nicely entering into the Kryptonian. She was extremely tight! No doubt because she was kryptonian! She moan as he moved into her. This was Supergirl's first time. Nightwing could tell.

"Nightwing...this is my first ti-" She was interrupted

"I know. I'm a Detective after all" He said before placing his lips on hers once again.

When all was settled, he would then slowly thrust into her, being rather nice and gentle to the Kryptonian. Supergirl was happy and pleased at first, moaning softly at each thrust. Nightwing would moan softly also as he thrusted into her. He was a nice person, though and wasn't too rough with her, knowing it was her first time. However, when she was use to having a member inside her, she would get a little impatient.

"Harder, Nightwing! Harder! And faster too." She demanded and Nightwing complied.

He would then began picking up speed and pace. He would then began pounding his member into her womanhood harder. Her moans grew louder and louder as he did so. Nightwing would groan some as he did, also. Supergirl was feeling like the luckiest kryptonian in the world. She finally got her night with her crush. Nightwing continued pumping his member into her. The couch would start shaking from the force and she only demanded him to go harder and harder. Nightwind did his best to oblige.

"YES! OH YES!" Supergirl would yell out. She was so loud the room would shake from her voice.

She decided to be somewhat bold and take the lead, turning her crush and being on top! She would then bounce up and down his member and shake her hips. Nightwing felt so nice, he couldn't even describe it with words! The Couch began shaking violently and was at the risk of breaking. However, Supergirl kept at it. Eventually one of the legs of the couch broke, prompting Nightwing to pick up the Kryptonian and lay her on a table. He would then continue plowing her.

Supergirl would move her hips as he thrusted into her, the table became wobbly. Though it was no concern to Supergirl. She was too focus on what Nightwing did to care! She would no doubt wreck the place just for sleeping with Nightwing. Eventuall the table went out. This prompted them them to just do it on the floor. Both of them would lay on the floor and continue doing the deed, Nightwing pumping into her. As he kept pounding her, Supergirl clutched to the floor, breaking some of it's inner structure. He would then put her the doggy style position, which only served to arouse her even more, her clutching the floor causing even more damage to it.

As Nightwing continue pounding into her, he felt he was reaching his limit. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know to release inside her or out. He knew the consequences if he did inside. But a part of him couldn't help but make Supergirl his. But she could be mad at him. However, he would shrug off the feeling as the inevitable moment came.

He kept thrusting into her, his limit about to be reached. He would move faster and harder until it was time. When it was time, he took one final thrust and pushed as deep as he could, releasing his seed into her womb. Supergirl felt her inside fill. Her eyes widen, shifting to all kinds of vision capabilities she had. And she couldn't believe what was happening. She was most likely going to be pregnant with her biggest crush in the world. Trustfully, she actually liked the idea. She moan so loudly with pleasure she broke everything made from glass.

Nightwing would then exit her, watching his seed spill out of her womanhood. Supergirl look down and watched in awe at what he did. She lay on the couch with a bright smile. She enjoyed tonight. She had dreamed of this night so many times but this was much better then she could of ever dreamed of.

"Thanks, Nightwing. This was perhaps the best day of my life." She said, actually feeling tired for once. That was rare. Kryptonians rarely got tired. She thought sex wouldn't be an exception. Apparently not.

"It was my pleasure. You're the first person to ever wear me out like that. Kryptonians like me normally never get tired." She replied. She was fascinated with the results of a night with her crush(and who every superhero female also wanted)

"Well, It is night time. And you seem to have been here all day. You probably just a little low on Solar energy then usual. If this was the day time...I probably be worn out before you even feel anything" He joked and chuckled.

"Good point." She replied, running a finger through his chest.

Both of them got up and started walking towards the bedroom, but not before seeing the damage. While it wasn't too bad, they broke the couch, table and part of the floor was dented and broken...It would be tough explaining that to anyone. They both looked at each other and laugh before laying in bed. They would share one more passionate kiss before drifting off into a slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Nightwing woke up and stretched. He went to the curtains and opened them up. It was a nice morning. After last night, he felt like he was on top of the world. He got up and went to brush his teeth, wash his face, and then shower. Supergirl soon came after. When she did, Nightwing remembered he had a spare toothbrush that wasn't used. He went to give it to her.

"Thanks, Nightwing!" She said with a smile.

"Welcome, Supergirl" He replied as he brushed his teeth.

Once he was done, he decided to eat breakfast. He put some boxer briefs on and headed into the kitchen, taking a bowl and some cereal. Frosted Flakes. He then poured himself some milk and happily ate the cereal. Supergirl would later emerge, sitting down and just watching Nightwing eat cereal. She couldn't believe what happened last night. She slept with the main person every metahuman female wanted. Every metahuman would talk of how nightwing was so hot and wondered every little thing about him. Favorite food, color, hobby, etc. A great many wanted to sleep with him just for the experience. Even the taken ones admitted to it that given a time, they'd cheat just for the experience. He was so kind and nice. Trustworthy too. Having all the skills of Batman, being friendly, and being trustworthy was like the perfect person rolled up. Nightwing was unaware of truly how popular he was. He was much too humble and feels that he still has much to prove as being a competent hero.

Supergirl licked her lips and Nightwing saw her doing so. He then asked "Hungry? Want some cereal?"

"Nah! Remember I'm Kryptonian. I'm like a plant. I don't require food. Just sunlight and awesomeness" She replied.

"Alright!" He said as he continued munching on cereal.

Some time passed before Supergirl spoke once again "You know...I am hungry for something"

Nightwing looked up and swallowed the remains of his cereal. "Oh? For what?" He raised an eyebrow.

Supergirl then moved at an incredible speed. Faster then Nightwing could see. Next thing he knew, she was on her knees, her head in front of his boxer briefs. She then fished for his manhood, pulling it out of her boxer briefs. She slowly watched it become a long rod. She casually stroked it, giving a long lick, and takes it into her mouth and sucks. Nightwing groans silently and grabbed onto her hair. She then used her superspeed once again. Her head bopping incredible fast and Nightwing was surprised, groaning loudly as she sucked on it with superspeed. It took all his willpower to not climax right away. She even managed to deep throat him. He groan loudly once again as he then pulled her mouth away from his manhood and splattered his seed all over her face.

Once that was done, Supergirl smilled seductively and wiped the splattering mess off her face. Nightwing kissed her and backed her up to the kitchen She sat and turned to her back and was on all fours, spreading her legs and inviting nightwing to take her once again. He obliged and positioned himself. He then thrusted into her...hard. She moaned in loud delight! He then began pumping himself in and out of her, going as hard and fast as he could. He was not holding anything back. He was going to pound her like he did to her last night. He whispered dirty things. Things that turned Supergirl on. And she was much tighter then last night. Nightwing knew that. Perhaps cause she absorb sunlight this time. Whatever it may be, this was much more pleasurable.

He then stopped pulling her back down into the kitchen floor and laying her there. He positioned himself and then pushed inside her and kissed her. He then continued fucking her mercilessly. The kitchen slightly shook from the intensity. Sure Nightwing was thrusting hard but most likely cause Kara is kryptonian. The small of movement she makes due to his thrusting causes some of the scenery around them to shake. Nightwing continued to groan as he thrusted quickly and hard into Supergirl. She was moaning loudly, shouting "Nightwing! Nightwing! Nightwing!" loudly and had a pleasurable smile on her face that seemed glue.

"Oh god! Here it comes! Brace yourself, Supergirl" Nightwing warned.

"Put it all inside me, again! It felt soo good the first time!" Supergirl replied.

Nightwing them climaxed once again. More then he did last night even! His splattering mess made it's way inside Supergirl, who moaned loudly. He was splattering inside her like a water hose that lasted 3 seconds. He made sure he unleaded ever last one of his seed inside her before pulling out. Supergirl couldn't help but watch the seed spill out of her womanhood. She didn't know why but she felt some since of pride. Having Nightwing splatter insider her was an accomplishment to her.

"Well...I should take a shower now" He said as he then got up and walked towards his bathroom. He would stop to look back to see what Supergirl would do. But she stayed on the ground, smiling and thinking about what just transpired...and he just went to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After a nice shower, Nightwing emerged from the shower. He would walk to his nightstand to find a note from Kara. He picked it up and it read "Sorry! Got to go! Duty calls. Thanks for the phenomenal night. Kara.". It was accompanied by a winky face and a smiley face. Nightwing only smiled. It was rather cute! He put his own clothes on, going out to patrol like he normally did.

**A Month Later**

Nightwing had arrived home from patrol once again. And he was thinking about kicking it back once again! He would later find Supergirl...but with a surprise. She had a belly bump. Kara only looked at him and smiled. He only sighed. He knew what the deal was now.

Kara continued to smile and spoke in a friendly tone. "Guess who got pregnant by the awesomest hero of my life? THIS GIRL!" She pointed at herself. Nightwing almost facepalmed. He knew that reference and thought that was corny. He was more surprise at her being more happy then distraught.

"When did you find out?" Nightwing simply asked.

"A couple of weeks after our awesome night" She said with a smile . "Sorry for not letting you know sooner! I wanted to surprise you...but not all depressed and stuff. At first, I thought it was a bad thing. Then I realize that One: You're the father. Two: You're a total people person. Three: I like you. Four: Superman was totally okay(What a surprise. ) And five: This can be a great experience...even If it's unexpected."

Nightwing raised a brow...never in his life had someone who had an unplanned preganacy can be this excited...just because to the person, the one who knocked her up is a genuinely good person. Is this really true.

"Don't try and question it, Nightwing! I'm not going to feel bad for myself. You've taught me to see the best things in everything! And that's exactly what I'm doing! So...what do you think of this?" She asked, the smiling gone and lean in, wanting to hear the answer.

"Honestly...I don't know! But you know what? You're right! Normally, people get depressed or upset! That never helps us. What's done is done! Lets try to make the best out of it!" He said with a smirk and a nod. Kara's explanation was a great one. He would of felt incredibly bad and sorry and would have been depressed had she not told him that.

Supergirl then spoke once again. "We're giving her a Kryptonian name!" She proclaimed!

"How can you be so sure that its a girl" Nightwing asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I want one!" She said in a pouty face!

"But I want a boy!" He said with a wide grin. Any minute now and he would be laughing loudly!

"Well that's too bad for you! ITS A GIRL!" She argued with a grin also, about to laugh.

"Well...we'll find out soon enough! Think you can handle being pregnant?" Nightwing then asked, his head tilted a little.

"Man, I've handled Despero, Doomsday, & Lex Luthor! If I can handle that, I can handle anything! This isn't going to be that tough!" She proclaimed, a fist raised high and with a confident stance.

**...8 months later...**

"_What the hell was I thinking when I said this isn't going to be_ _tough?" _Supergirl thought to herself as she was in the hospital bed, pushing to get her developed child out! _"Oh this is so difficult! I wish I was fighting Doomsday instead! There's 2 of these suckers in here! GO ON OUT YOU TWO! GO!" _She eventually gave birth to twins. A boy AND A girl!

"Well isn't that a surrpise? Me and Nightwing got a boy and I got a girl all on one go!" She said with a chuckle, Superman and Nightwing arriving! Nightiwng went into the room...only to stare...and joyful tears filled him.

"This is the best day of my life...I just..." He fainted out of pure happiness. Only a superhero like Nightwing would ever faint of superb happiness. Superman was to wake him up.

"Come on son. Wake up. I know you're happy...but we have some things to talk about." He said in a somewhat stern voice. Nightwing opened his eyes, looking at Superman.

"Supes! You're giving me that protective relative stink eye. I know what that means." Nightwing said.

"Good. We'll talk later, though! I just wanna see my new set of cousins!" Superman said with a smile. Of course he would be happy. More Kryptonians? Who wouldn't be happy that he has more family around! And he was secretly glad it the baby daddy was someone like Nightwing. He knew him personally and know he's a good person! Save him a lot of trouble If it was with someone he didn't know or didn't like!

Nightwing and Superman got aquainted with the new Kryptonains. Supergirl holding them.

"Alright! Time for names!" Supergirl demanded.

"Jasmine and Derek!" Nightwing pointed out.

Both Superman and Supergirl looked at each other...then said "No." in unison, Nightwing's input shot down!

"I have a better idea!" She points to the male baby! "He will be John Thomas Grayson! Honoring Batman and your real dad! She will be "Alaina Alura Grayson"! Closest thing honoring my family!" She decreeed.

"Nothing from me?" Superman said himself.

"Nope!" Supergirl said simply.

"Okay! You win. You're suggestions are much better then mine." Nightwing stated with a nod.

"Yes." Both Superman and Supergirl said in unison...again!

"Sorry son, but you're not superb on names. I can only imagine whatever name you were going to go with before I told you about the legendary Nightwing." Superman said with a stiffled laughter.

"I had a list of awesome aliases!" Nightwing crossed his arms. This teasing was not pleasing him.

"Like?" Supergirl insisted.

"How about...Red X! Huh?" He said with as smile.

"...Lame. I imagine you with a cape prowling the rooftops with face paint and a giant red X on your chest." She said with a laugh. Nightwing only found some disappointment.

"It doesn't matter. Superman insisted! "Now...Nightwing...lets have that talk I told you were going to have."

"Oh dear. Good luck with that, Nightwing. Superman's talks are serious business." Supergirl said with nods.

"_Ooooooooooooooh joy..._" Nightwing thought to himself.


End file.
